Chun-Li's day at the Office
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: My first Chun-Li x Male Reader lemon fanfic. Chun-Li's boyfriend decides to visit her at the office. Little does he know that Chun-Li has a little surprise for him. What will happen? Read and find out! This is my first shot at something like this so please be nice with the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(This is my first shot at a character x male reader lemon so please be nice)

(C/H) Name

(C/H) decide to pay his girlfriend Li a visit after a long day at the gym.

He hit the showers and you smell so fresh and so clean.

His girlfriend? It was none other than Chun-Li, the beautiful Interpol agent whom he has dated for about 3 months.

The doors open to Chun Li's office and she was doing some paperwork.

"Oh hey there," she said as she smiles at you, "I didn't notice you come in the door."

She was wearing a white dress shirt with dress pants and a dress jacket.

Two buttons were undone and part of her cleavage was showing.

(C/H) was starting to blush a bit but shook it off.

"I'm really happy you came," said Chun Li as she looked at him, "I was getting a bit lonely."

Little did (C/H) know that Chun-Li was planning a surprise for him.

She moved closer to him with a wheelie chair.

"Chun-Li-san?" asked (C/H)

"Do you think you can give me a shoulder massage?" she asked, "They feel stiff from filling out papers."

He blushed and then answered, "Yeah."

"Thank you," said Chun-Li as she turned around, "Then please do."

(C/H) gulped and then placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Such soft skin," he said to himself.

As he begun to massage his girlfriend, Chun-Li closed her eyes and let herself be soothed by the sensation.

"You're pretty good at this," she said smiling, "Have any other girls asked you for something like this?"

"Not really," said (C/H).

"Well they're certainly missing out," said Chun-Li with a bit of flirt in her voice.

She took off her dress jacket.

She then moved closer to (C/H) urging him to massage her harder.

He did so.

Chun-Li smiled and said to herself, "Time to put my plan in motion."

She turned around to face (C/H) and said, "You're looking at them."

"At what?" he asked blushing.

"Don't play dumb with your girlfriend," said Chun-Li.

She grabbed (C/H) by the shoulders and sat him down, then whispered in his ear, "My B-R-E-A-S-T-S."

 _ **To be continued... hehehehehehe**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My B-R-E-A-S-T-S," Chun-Li said.

She then took the opportunity to press her breasts against (C/H)

Hearing those letters made (C/H) blush tremendously.

"I…. uh…. Well….. it…. i… um…." He said.

Chun-Li laughed.

"Relax, I'm not angry at you," she said getting closer wiggling her breasts around.

"You're not?" asked (C/H)

"Men at your age get interested in this type of thing," she said.

He tried to look away not wanting to look like a pervert but Chun-Li made him face her.

"You're free to look at them all you want (C/H)," said Chun-Li, "Consider it a reward for making me feel relaxed with that nice massage."

(C/H) was blushing dark red at his girlfriends big breasts.

She winked at him and grabbed his arms.

"You can even touch me if you'd like," she said in a flirting tone, "Here."

She placed his hand on her right breast.

"Damn they're soft," he said to himself.

"And don't worry about anyone coming in," said Chun-Li, "Its just us, now touch me."

Using the knowledge he got from manga, he gave her breasts a squeeze.

She started to moan.

"Sorry…." He said, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," said Chun-Li, "Give me some more."

He continued massaging them.

"They're as soft as marshmallows," he said, "And they're really big."

"You can be more rough (C/H)," Chun-Li said, "You can squeeze them, pinch them, grope them."

He obeyed Chun-Li as if he were a robot.

After enough fondling, her nipples were started to be seen through her shirt.

"That's it," said Chun-Li, "Be rough with me, grab my boobs and squeeze them (moan) just like that."

(C/H) then pinned her to a wall and started to undo her top.

He was struggling with a few buttons and decided to just rip the shirt open.

"Getting eager aren't we?" she asked.

She kissed him as he continued fondling her breasts and nipples.

He then bent down and kissed her neck, then begun to nibble at her nipples.

"It feels so good," said Chun-Li, "Do it more baby."

(C/H) loved when Chun-Li talked like that.

He flicked Chun-Li's erect nipples with her tongue while pinching the other with his fingers.

Chun-Li was starting to feel an orgasm

Chun-Li moaned loud and said, "I think I'm…. I'm gonna… I'm gonna…."

She then reached her climax and had an erection.

She almost lost balance but (C/H) held her up.

Her pants were soaking wet.

"I came," she said, "Just from having my boobs fondled."

Chun-Li kissed his cheek.

"Say….. if its alright with you, you wanna come over to my place?" she asked.

 _ **To be continued… againl**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doors busted down as (C/H) and Chun-Li were making out.

Chun-Li was in his arms grabbing his hair.

"You're such a good kisser," said Chun-Li.

The two of them then landed on the bed with Chun-Li on top.

She pulled her bra off from under her shirt revealing her boobs.

"C'mon, play with these fun bags," she said placing (C/H)'s hands on her boobs.

He fondled them making her moan loud as she was grinding on his groin.

"Someone's gotten hard," said Chun-Li as she started to unbutton her shirt.

She placed (C/H)'s groin between her boobs and started to squeeze them.

"Does it feel good?" she asked.

He nodded feeling the sensation of his girlfriend's breasts on his little member.

"Hold my boobs together and make it feel good for both of us," said Chun-Li placing his hands on her breasts, "Grab them and rub in between your thingy."

He did so as if he was a robot.

After a while without warning, he started to cum on Chun-Li's face and breasts.

"Put it in," she said seductively.

He did so and started to thrust.

Her breasts were bouncing as she held on to (C/H)

"It feels so good," she said.

He kept going into it and their lips started to meet.

Chun-Li's insides were starting to melt as she was about to lose her virginity to her boyfriend.

While thrusting, (C/H) grabbed Chun-Li's boobs and played with them.

"It feels so fucking amazing!" screamed Chun-Li moaning into (C/H)'s mouth.

(C/H) felt like he was about to cum again.

"Do it," said Chun-Li, "Fill my body up with your hot semen!"

He came inside of her.

He lost his virginity to the one and only Chun-Li.

A few moments later they were both laying in bed with one another.

Chun-Li kissed his cheek.

"Y'know, I'm off tomorrow," she said, "So I'm all yours for the taking."

She smiled at him with a seductive grin.


End file.
